


Usagi the Spectaphile

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: He flipped a page of the article he was reading before reaching up, casually pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, scrunching it up as he did. Instantly, she flushed. Those glasses. Written for Week 2 of Smutember 2020
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	Usagi the Spectaphile

AN: Hey everyone! I’m so glad you all liked Somniloquy. This fic was written for week 2 of Smutember, hosted by the fantastic FloraOne! (Next year, I’ll make one story that I can add chapters to like everyone else. Lol) The prompt I chose this week was Aroused by Your ____

Big shout out to my bestie Beej88 who took time from his uber busy schedule to beta this for me. She has so much going on right now and I appreciate her helping me out! Love you, girl!

oOo

Usagi sat crossed legged on the bed, her chin propped in one hand, sighing as she mindlessly flipped through the pages of her manga. She was officially bored, the quarantine finally having gotten to her. They’d been cooped up in the apartment for weeks, and while at first, she’d loved being stuck inside with Mamoru, now…

She missed her friends. Zoom chatting just wasn’t the same. She missed the outside world and her dates with Mamo at the park. She wasn’t tired of being stuck with Mamoru. She was tired of being stuck; tired of nothing but this apartment. 

She looked up; her attention pulled to Mamoru as he shifted in his chair at his desk. He was studying, _like always_. Even though he was out of school and officially a doctor now, new medical technology and practices were coming out every day. Mamo-chan was determined to keep up with the ever-changing medical field he loved so much. And while she really did think it was cool that he wanted to make sure he was always up to date, that meant he was _always_ studying! Like, couldn’t he take a break? Sheesh!

She swept her gaze over him from her spot on the bed, and her breath caught in her throat. She’d never get over how incredibly _sexy_ he was. How could one person be _so_ attractive? Even after all they’d been through, as long as they’d been together, he still made her heart race and the butterflies in her stomach flutter enough to make her nauseous. 

He flipped a page of the article he was reading before reaching up, casually pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, scrunching it up as he did. Instantly, she flushed. _Those glasses_. They did things to her, ignited a fire ignite in her body that burned hotly, coiling in her chest before traveling straight down. He looked as intelligent as he really was, and as much as she sometimes teased him for being a nerd, she couldn’t help how completely and utterly turned on those glasses made her.

She gingerly slipped off the bed, her bare feet lightly touching the floor as quietly as possible. Not that he’d notice. When Mamo-chan studied, he got in a zone. You practically had to sit on him to get his attention. She grinned at the thought. 

As quietly as possible, she made her way across the room to stand just behind him, peering over his shoulder at his book, tilting her head slightly. She’d long since stopped trying to understand what it was that drew his interest in all of this stuff, but she was sure she’d be able to get him into something else right now.

She walked around to his side and stood there for a moment. Yup. He was in the zone. He didn’t even look at her, his eyes steadily moving across the page. With a sigh, she grabbed the edge of the book and flipped it shut.

Cobalt blue eyes widened and shot up to her; confusion etched into the expression on his beautiful, perfect face. “What the...Usako?” he asked. “What’s wrong?” 

The tenor in his voice slipped from confused to worried as he leaned forward to stand. The movement caused his glasses to slide down his nose a bit, and her breath hitched. 

She quickly grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back, and he fell back into the chair with a plop. He huffed as he landed and looked up at her in shock. “Usako…” he asked cautiously.

Both hands gripping his shoulders, she climbed onto his lap, straddling him as his hands immediately flew to her hips to steady her. He still looked confused, not sure what was going on, but she felt him get a little hard beneath her, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat she knew she’d created.

With a grin, she pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, and she felt him stop breathing, his blue eyes going a shade darker. He opened his mouth to speak again, but she didn’t let him; instead, she grasped the sides of his face with both of her hands and crushed her lips onto his.

His response was immediate, his hands still grasping her waist, pulling her tighter against him as his tongue trailed her bottom lip. She opened to give him access, moaning as she ground her hips into him. Her skirt rode up, the fabric bunching at her waist as she continued to methodically roll her hips into his. She was delighted when the purposeful movements earned an almost pained groan and a breathy gasp from the love of her life as he shifted desperately beneath her. 

She pulled away without breaking their kiss and dropped a hand between them, fiddling with the button on his jeans. She felt his grip on her hips tighten as she unbuttoned and unzipped, and he shifted slightly, allowing her to reach in and grasp him tightly in her little hand.

He finally broke free from her lips, cursing against her chin as she pulled him out, setting him free from the constricting confines of his boxers and jeans. She smiled triumphantly as she began flexing her grip up and down around him. His head fell back against the chair and she used that opportunity to attack his neck with nibbles and kisses, latching on to that special spot he liked right at the base of his shoulder. 

He groaned a husky “ _Usako_ ” in her ear as his hips jumped with her hand. She moved her lips back to his, capturing them as her hand worked its magic below. 

In one quick motion, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her as he stood. Surprised at his movements, she released him, grabbing onto his neck to steady herself, her legs curling tightly around his hips. He reached out with one arm, sweeping everything off the desk in one swift, desperate movement before sitting her atop its scuffed wooden surface. He moved to remove his glasses, but she sucked in an offended breath through her teeth, brow furrowed as her slender fingers curled around his wrist.

“No!” she cried out, yanking his hand back down. “Leave them on.” His eyes darkened even more--if that was even possible-- and he grinned.

He charged her mouth again, molding their lips together perfectly as she grabbed at his pants, pushing them and his boxers down. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side as he reached under her skirt, tugging at her soaked panties before ripping them off of her in a quick, furious movement. Next came her skirt. She lifted her hips slightly as he jerked the fabric down her hips, giggling against his lips as he struggled. 

He broke away from her, eyes wide and amused with mock offense as he stared at her. She shrugged one shoulder with a grin, and he shook his head at her antics. 

To get back on track, Usagi crossed her arms and grabbed the ends on her shirt, pulling it over her head, tossing it to land on the pile of his clothes. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes raked her over. Biting the corner of her lip, she reached behind and unhooked her bra, not bothering to see where that landed as she threw it to the side, her eyes fixed on him.

He swallowed hard and crushed his lips to hers again, cupping a hand around a breast, his thumb running over her hard nipple. She whimpered into his mouth, grasping at the front of his t-shirt as his other hand dropped to massage between her legs, fingers tickling around her clit without actually touching it. It was torture! 

He was being a little rough, which she was _absolutely_ into right now. It was turning her on more than she thought possible, and she needed him. _Now_. She jerked at his shirt, forcing him away from her just long enough to pull the shirt over his head. He attacked her lips again the second the shirt was away, pushing her back onto the desk.

Her head hung off the edge, and he cupped his hand around the back, holding her up as he positioned himself with his other hand at her entrance. Her legs twisted around his waist, and she gave him a slight nod. That was all he needed to push into her, sending her head backward as she moaned loudly. 

He grunted above her as he thrust in again, and she watched as those sexy glasses of his slid down his nose with the movement. This wasn’t going to work. Even as he thrust in again, filling her completely, a gasp coming from her as he did, she knew she would have to be on top if she wanted those glasses to stay on. 

And dammit, she _needed_ them to stay on!

She pushed herself up into a seated position on the desk, which only earned her a confused look. Because _of course_ he thought he’d done something wrong. 

She kissed him again, reassuring him with her lips, before pulling away to look him in the eyes, dropping her legs from his waist. “Bed,” was all she said in a commanding tone and his eyes darkened even more (was that even possible?). He pulled out of her with a groan of regret, and she stood, hand on his bare chest as she pushed him, urging him to move with a sultry grin. 

He let her, walking back towards the bed, falling onto it when his calves hit the mattress’s edge. He scooted up, pushing her manga off, and his head fell onto the pillow. Although it probably looked silly, she did the sexiest thing she could think of, joining him, crawling up his body on all fours. She watched him get harder, his cock throbbing as the head trailed down her body as she made her way up him slowly.

“Fuck, Usako,” he groaned and grasped her face in his hands, bringing her down to capture her lips with his again.

She couldn’t help it. It was so hot. Those glasses were so hot. _He_ was so _fucking_ hot. He was putty in her hands, and he knew it. What he probably didn’t know was just how much _she_ was putty in _his_ hands, too. He could flip her over right now and do whatever he wanted with her, and she would love every second of it. 

But right now, he was _hers_. And she proved that when she positioned herself above him and slowly dropped down, encasing him inside her. He hissed, his fingers digging into her hips, and her mouth opened in a silent gasp. This was it; heaven. Home. Whatever you wanted to call it. _This was it!_

She sat still, enjoying the simple connection between them, and he stared up at her through his glasses, awe in his eyes. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he said softly. And she could have cried. Because obviously _he_ was the most beautiful thing!

With a small whimper, she leaned over, crushing her mouth to his as she started moving. He groaned into her mouth, his hands clutching her waist, and she could tell he was refraining from moving her faster, letting her be in control for the moment. 

She pushed herself back up, sitting straight up on him, sending him deeper into her still. She moved, lifting herself off of him before dropping back down, each impalement eliciting a grunt from him, and his hips started lifting to meet hers. Her hands on his chest helped her keep balance as she rode him, his cock twitching inside her with every drop. 

She sped up, watching his face as it twisted up with her speed, clenching her muscles around him as she fell. He was coming undone beneath her, and it was most certainly the best sight she’d ever seen, head tossed back, breathing ragged. 

She bent over again, kissing his chest, his neck, his shoulder, anywhere her lips could land as she rode him faster. His moans, his gasps, his soft curses, they were getting louder, and she knew he was almost there. She was, too. As his hips bucked underneath her, meeting her thrust for thrust, she dropped her hand to her clit, rubbing herself. 

His eyes moved over he as he watched her pleasure herself above him, the sight making his hips jump to hers even harder. 

She cried out as he sat up, one hand behind him to hold himself up, the other around her neck, pulling her lips to his. Her fingers wreaked havoc on her clit, and she cried into his mouth as she bounced on him. 

One last thrust threw her over the edge, and she stiffened up, her fingers holding tight as she came around him. It washed through her from her head to her curling toes. 

He pulled away from her mouth to watch her, holding the back of her head to gaze into her face as she unraveled, thoroughly wrecked. Her breathing ragged, coming out in harsh gasps, her forehead falling to his shoulder when she realized he hadn’t come yet. He’d held still, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

She gripped her muscles tight, clenching him inside her, and he gasped, his arm moving to circle her waist, pulling her tight against him. She started moving again, and his hips began moving with her. 

She knew it wouldn’t take long for him. He was almost there before she came first. He was so close. And as he groaned loudly in her ear, she gripped at the hairs at the back of his neck and tugged. She knew exactly what would set him off. 

“Mamo-chan,” she moaned hot breath into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. “I love you.”

He shuddered, groaning as his arm tightened around her, and he bucked hard. It only took two more desperate thrusts before he pulled her against him, burying his head in the crook of her neck, and cried out as his orgasm tore through his body. She rocked against him as much as she could in his tight grip to prolong the pleasure she knew was coursing through him. 

She slowed to a stop as his hold on her loosened, but he didn’t let go. Instead, he slowly lowered them back to the bed, keeping her on top of him the whole way down. 

“Usako,” he breathed, still not having fully calmed down. “Not that I’m complaining in the least, but where the hell did that come from?” 

She grinned, giggling a bit as she lifted herself just enough to look down at him. With her elbows framing his head, she reached her hands up, adjusting his glasses on his face. She could tell they were a bit bent from their _activities,_ but she was confident he would be okay with it. 

“I was bored.” She gave his lips a chaste kiss. “And you were reading.” She kissed his jawline, and his eyes slid shut. “And you were so sexy,” she kissed his neck, “and so _serious_.” She kissed the base of his shoulder.

“And I was wearing my glasses,” he teased with a chuckle, his fingers tracing designs on her back. 

She grinned and moaned softly with appreciation as she trailed her lips down his chest. “Mmm, that definitely helped.” She placed a light kiss on his nipple as her hands ran over his taut stomach.

“Usako, I really should be studying,” he complained even as she felt him start to stiffen inside her again. The knowledge that she only had to kiss him to make him hard turned her on, and she felt herself begin to pool around him. She trailed kisses back up to his neck and heard his breath catch and his cock get even harder inside her as she grabbed one of his hands and brought it to her breast. 

“You’re a doctor,” she whispered huskily and brought her finger up to push his glasses into the right position as his fingers started to tweak her hardening nipple. She rolled her hips into him, her wet muscles teasing his still very sensitive hardon, earning her a hoarse groan. “If you need some anatomy to study, study mine.”

“Oh, I can do that,” he grinned and rolled them over, pushing in further as he hovered above her. Once he was buried in deep, he stopped, leaning down to softly kiss her neck. He’d be taking this time slow, and she was completely fine with that. It gave her more time to look at those amazingly sexy glasses.

oOo

A/N I hope you guys liked this one! Current working on week 3 now. Fingers crossed I get it done in time. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
